All For Kurt
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Dave Karofsky is fascinated with Kurt. He'd do anything for him after what he's done. Find out exactly what anything means. Severe Violence, torture, etc. One-shot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I'm not entirely sure what the hell possessed me to write this. I feel really weird writing this. Anyway, it will probably be a two-shot, maybe a one-shot. We'll see. I' thinking this will be in 1****st**** person, but I apologize in advance if third person bleeds into it. Fragments are a given, because of how I'm writing this. This is a written police confession.**

**WARNING: Severe violence, possible torture, please don't read it if you don't want to read about that stuff. I have other stories that are much more pleasant. Read those if this isn't your kind of thing. This is rated M for a reason. There's also really bad language. It doesn't start out that way, but it gets worse and worse. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any related ideas. Also, I'm no doctor, so I'm sure that these medical references won't be very accurate. I'll try using Google and stuff, but the internet isn't that reliable.**

* * *

><p>David Karofsky<p>

Precinct 394

Lima, OH

11/11/11

My name is David Karofsky. The police know what I've done, I know what I've done. And now they want me to confess. Well, if that's what they want, I'll give it to them. Every little detail. Right from the beginning. I hope it makes them sick. Those bastards.

I love Kurt Hummel. I love him with a passion that I've never felt for anyone else. It burned inside me for over a year; until it drove me crazy. Then, I was protective. It was ridiculous. But, I couldn't stop myself. I just couldn't.

On the first day of school, I ignored Kurt. I watched him from afar and I watched him and his friends. I burned with jealousy when his freaking boyfriend transferred. I almost killed him on his first day. When the piano burned, I prayed he would get burned along with it. The fag.

By the next week, I was on the fringe. Azimio broke and pushed him against a locker. Something inside of me broke and I plotted for the rest of the school day. It took all of my self-control to not kill him during the day. Anger boiled inside of me. I saw Kurt cry periodically throughout the day and that only fueled my anger. I was going to kill this son of a bitch.

During football practice, he pretended like nothing had ever happened. I tackled him numerous times; feigning "accidents" or "it's just part of the game." It was so easy.

Azimio was always the last person to leave practice. I never knew if he was just fucking slow or he liked to screw around. Maybe it was both. I hid behind a bush in the parking lot. I waited for him for freaking twenty minutes. As usual, he was alone and he walked up to his car. I ran up behind him and threw him against his windshield. I held him in a chokehold until I felt him fall into unconsciousness.

I placed him in his car and put some gloves on. Then I stepped into the driver's side and I drove him to a shed behind my house. I had everything I could ever ask for there. I had surveillance from the Hummel residence there, I had porn, and I had food. I could have lived there if it wasn't strange to do that in this fucked up society.

Anyway, so we got to the shed. It was in a thick tangle of brush and I couldn't even guess how many cuts and bruises I gave Azimio as I dragged him through it. I took him inside and tied him to a chair. Then, I began to wait. I had to wait for him to wake up. I took the time to watch Kurt. He was practicing his audition for West Side Story in his bedroom. He looked fucking gorgeous.

It wasn't long before his freaking boyfriend came over. I almost gave Azimio an easy out. I almost snapped his neck in anger. Almost. Then, my mission came back to me. I had to punish him for what he had done to Kurt. He had to pay for what we did.

It should be noted that I never intended to start killing. I never wanted to do that, but I started having these vivid dreams about killing and homicide. I couldn't keep them at bay anymore. They began to bleed into real life and I was constantly thinking about killing even my friends and family. Not that it matters, I still don't regret it. It was all worth it. All for Kurt.

Azimio woke up about an hour later.

"What the fuck you doing Karofsky?" he screamed.

"I'm just doing Kurt justice."

"That fag you torment?"

"I torment? Really Azimio? You don't remember what YOU'VE done?" I replied coolly.

"Aw, Fuck. This is messed up."

"You're right. It is. And it's about to get a whole lot more messed up, Azimio."

He watched me as I turned to a shelf and picked up a box cutter. His eyes widened in fear as I came back over to him.

"Oh, Azimio, it's going to be really quick. Don't you worry."

I plunged the knife into his crotch and I watched his body seize for a second. Then, his breathing became shallow and blood started to soak his pants. He struggled to speak but he was completely incapable. I stabbed him again, this time in the leg. I got the femoral artery. Blood sprayed out of the wound with the rhythm of his heart. It was a beautiful sight, however short-lasted. Then I stabbed him near the heart. Just narrowly missing it. Blood trickled out of his mouth. Within a minute, he stopped breathing and he was dead. His eyes remained open; glassy and unseeing.

I felt like he was staring at me for what I had done. I almost tore his body apart again. Instead, I used my self-control to sew his lips shut and I put him back in his car. I took the driver's side door again and I went back to the school.

I parked his car where he had left it and I cut open his lips. I let the blood spill out of his mouth and onto the top of the steering wheel.. It was a pathetic attempt to get the police to think he died there. But, I was sure it was worth the try. Then I placed him slumped over the driver's seat and then I drove away.

The next week was hell. Everywhere people were crying and getting upset over fucking Azimio Adams. I almost killed again. But, the police were all over the school and I knew I couldn't. But each day, my list grew longer. Blaine was at the top of my list, naturally, but he made Kurt happy so I was willing to let him live a little longer.

Kurt seemed oblivious to me these days and that only served to put me further on edge. I watched him even closer. I told my friends I was plotting something big. They just didn't know how big. I found out that he was upset about Azimio. Guilt washed over me, but I knew in my heart and with every fiber of my being that killing him had been the right thing to do.

You fuckers interviewed me the first day. It was fucking great. You just asked me why he would have been at the school. He was freaking slow! I have no fucking clue. You asked all the wrong questions. It was fucking perfect.

By the following week, the police had put the case on the back burners and they went off to solve another murder at some bar in downtown. I decided it was time. It was time to get back in the game.

I had placed cameras with sound in the choir room a few weeks earlier while I was at football camp. Not being able to see Kurt was driving me crazy and I wanted to be able to see him when we went back to school.

On Monday of that week, Rachel was discussing her excitement about the school play and right in front of Kurt. Kurt, of course, hadn't gotten the fucking lead. I was pissed about this and I didn't want to hear any bullshit from these people about how the play was going. Especially not in front of Kurt. It pissed me off. Surprisingly, Blaine hadn't said anything about it to Kurt. I would have expected it from him. But, he stayed quiet; all the while looking guilty about accepting Kurt's role as Tony.

I watched Kurt at home that night, crying himself to sleep. I couldn't let that stand. It was clearly Rachel's fault and I wasn't going to let her get away with it. I was going to send her to hell.

So, I watched her for a few days and on Friday I decided to make my move. Her dads were going to be out of town. She was planning a party for that Saturday and I thought it would be fantastic to ruin that party. The bitch deserved it.

I waited for her at her house. It was a bit uncharacteristic of me, but I just had to. I had already skipped school that day and told my coach I couldn't make the game. I didn't give a damn if the scouts were going to be there or not. We had already lost a player of the team and Finn was the only one who would probably get anything. Goody two-shoes Finn.

I hated Finn too. I had overheard conversations from the Glee club and even Finn's own fucking mother about what he had once called Kurt. It was unforgivable.

Anyway, as Rachel made her way to her front door, I tackled her and placed my hand on her throat. She couldn't breathe and she sure as hell couldn't scream.

"Shut up, bitch or you'll never sing again."

I could just sense the adrenaline surging through her system. Her eyes were wide and I knew she wouldn't move a muscle. Her voice was too fucking precious to her.

I picked her up and then forced her into her own house with a knife to her back. I told her to take me to her room and she complied (Like she wouldn't). I pushed her towards her bed and told her to unmake her bed. She did this as well. I commanded her to lie down; she did. Are you idiots noticing a pattern here?

I handcuffed her to the bed and I duct taped her feet to the sheets, which in turn I tied to the end of the bed. Then, I put a piece of tape over her mouth. I took her phone out of her pocket and took it with me when I went to my car. It was parked down the street, but I hurried and got my stuff.

When I got back to the room, she was struggling to get free.

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, you're not going to get free. When will you realize that?"

I pulled the tape off her mouth and a small scream escaped from her throat.

"Oh, you shouldn't have done that, Rachel."

Tears filled her eyes and I almost felt sorry for her. But, she had insulted my Kurt and I could never forgive her for that. I took the car battery that I had stolen from the Hummel's car shop. I took... oh a good five or 6 batteries when I was there. Anyway, I also took a scalpel (that I had stolen from the biology classroom in tenth grade) and made an incision in the middle of her throat. I wasn't entirely sure where the voice box was, but that was my best guess.

I stopped for a second and put some gloves on. It was about to get messy. I took my numerous paper towels and mopped up some of the bleeding. Rachel was screaming. It was a terrible sound and I couldn't wait to make her stop. I pulled away the skin and I saw a few pulsing arteries. They were gorgeous and I could just imagine them bleeding.

She was bleeding a bit, but I was thrilled that my handy work had prevented most of it. I was thankful for my many experiments on forest animals and strays. I looked to the windpipe. It was white(ish) and blood was pouring over it as well. I took the battery I had placed on her night stand and I poured the acid from inside into her throat. She started to scream, but soon she couldn't. The acid had destroyed her vocal chords. She started to sob, but of course no sound came out.

It was the most amazing sight. I loved it. It was great to see her in so much pain. I just hoped it was worse than the pain Kurt was in. I knew I would be so happy if it was. At that point, just having Rachel out of his life was enough.

I took the scalpel then and I sliced her carotid artery. I bounced back to avoid the arterial spray. I didn't want to have any evidence on me. The arterial spray was amazing to watch. It was like a broken waterfall, but beautiful nonetheless.

Rachel's eyes were wide and tears were streaming down her face. I couldn't imagine what she felt like in that moment. She was in excruciating pain and unable to do a damn thing about it. It turned me on. So, I did the next logical move. I raped her.

I took a needle and some thread and I stitched her up. I couldn't have her bleeding all over me. The longer I went, the more her neck seemed to swell with blood.

At some point, she blacked out and I was pretty sure she was dead. After a while I stopped paying attention. So, then, I put a note on her front door telling people to come right in and go to the basement. I placed a camera on her laptop and took it to the basement. I plugged it in so that it wouldn't lose power and I left the camera on with no light to show that it was recording. I synched it with my equipment at home and then I brought Rachel down. I had pumped her neck full of preservatives and steroids. I prayed her body would last until the next night.

When I got home, I took a shower and waited until Saturday, when I could see what would happen.

As if by some grace of God, everyone in Glee arrived at the same time. They went right on in as if nothing was wrong. Finn was the first one to see her life-less body hanging from the ceiling. He fell to the ground in shock. Kurt too, fainted. Blaine held him as he held back his own tears. Rage filled me as I thought about that bastard holding Kurt instead of me. Blaine didn't deserve Kurt and I was anxious to get to him. I wanted him to suffer. I wanted him to be completely tortured.

Most of the New Directions just stood in shock and I was glad. Rachel didn't deserve anything more. I was infuriated by Kurt's faint. I knew Blaine had made him weak. I knew right then that I was going to make that bastard weaker than he had ever been in his life.

This time you fuckers didn't even suspect me. It was wonderful. I just had to make sure I looked a tiny bit sad about everything going on. Of course, I was enjoying all the misery I had caused. Except for Kurt's. It's was so hard to watch them these days. He was always with Blaine and he was always crying. It was horrible. I killed some homophobes who attacked him on the street that night, but they aren't worth mentioning. They were simple head injuries. No beauty involved at all.

I watched Kurt wallow in his misery for as long as I could stand it. Everyone in glee was on edge and I felt bad for Kurt. He didn't deserve to suffer through that. Mike Chang was the first one to burst. He snapped at Kurt and asked him to stop crying and to be strong. It broke Kurt, I just knew it. I knew Mikey Chang was next. He was going to burn in hell.

I couldn't' make myself wait more than 2 days. I needed to kill again. It was bothering me. So, I made my plans and struck that night. This plan was a little more risky. I attacked at school. Mike was staying after in chemistry to finish up a lab and he was alone with our teacher.

Mike didn't notice me walk in. Neither did the teacher, Mr. Irving. I got to him first. I took the scalpel out of my pocket and I grabbed his head. I rolled his head back and I slit his throat. He didn't say a word. I put the scalpel in his hand and I prayed they would think it was a suicide attempt. Maybe, you idiots would even believe he killed Rachel. I could only hope.

Mike still hadn't noticed a damn thing. The teacher was dead in the front of the room and Mike hadn't said or done a fucking thing. It wasn't until I let the teacher drop to the desk that he finally turned around.

"What the hell, Karofsky?" Mike yelled.

"Hello, Mike. Are you ready to die?" I replied calmly.

He backed away from his lab experiment. He eyed it a few times and I knew exactly why. We had been working with hydrochloric acid and obviously he wouldn't want that anywhere near him. I noticed he was getting way too close to the door for my liking. I rushed him and thankfully I was close enough to him to stop him from escaping. I slammed his head against the wall. I heard a crack and I knew I had broken something.

Mike was unconscious and I put my gloves on. I removed all of his protective wear and I put it on for myself. Then, I waited for him to regain consciousness. I put a sign on the door telling classes to go to the library and I was thankful that it was a lunch period. None of the teachers would be stopping for a chat.

He awoke about ten minutes later. I was ready for him.

"Mike, I think you really should keep your temper in check. Then, bad things wouldn't have to happen to you."

Then I poured the acid on his hands and legs. He screamed and I stepped on his trachea to stop him. It was highly gratifying. Then, I poured it all over his crotch. His eyes bulged out of their skull like nothing I had ever seen before. I couldn't imagine the pain. I hoped it was enough to make up for Kurt. I really did.

It was fascinating to watch the skin on his body dissolve as the acid took effect. His eyes pleaded with me to help him. But, I just told Mike that he should have thought about this before he snapped at Kurt.

He was still alive when I had finished. Barely, but alive is something. So, I got some gasoline out of my gym bag. I'd stolen it from the engineering department. I poured it all over his body and he started to cry. I think he knew what I was going to do. I backed away from him and doused the rest of the classroom.

I needed a day off and this was a fucking perfect way to do it. I lit a match, turned around and left the room. I overrode the switch that stopped fires and I overrode the sprinkler system. The things you can learn on the internet.

Then I left.

I laughed at how fucking perfect the murder was. The police had been down the hall interviewing witnesses for Rachel's murder and there I was killing two people right under their noses. It was a fantastic risk. And it paid off. You bozos suspected Mr. Schuester.

I laughed my fucking ass off as you gave him the perp walk. That was just golden. I hadn't been so excited about something since then. But, I was also mad. I couldn't kill again until he got out on bail. Although, I had to say, I was tempted.

We were all outside for another hour. The police wanted to investigate the murders without a bunch of kids roaming around and well… the school was on fire. They had to put that out. If it was me, I would've just let it burn. Why not, right?

I didn't last long without killing. It had become a need. So, I killed that nerd from the paper. I don't even know his name. I made it quick and easy. I just took the shot gun out of my dad's cabinet and shot him in the head. Quick and easy. Unfortunately, it was also painless. But, you can't get everything in life.

The police released Mr. Schuester the next day. I was a mix of happiness and misery. I knew the police would come after me soon enough. Although, I knew that if I killed Kurt that would be the only way to connect me. Of course, I would never kill Kurt, so that was impossible. I had a ton of faith. There was no way anything would ever happen.

So, I waited a week. I hunted a bit and I poached some animals, but I didn't do anything too bad. It was nice. I was very excited to kill Blaine though. I went to bed thinking about how I would kill him. It was going to be amazing. And all of my best ideas were being put into that plan. I was going to fucking punish Blaine for everything he had done to Kurt. I couldn't stand the wait sometimes. But, I knew he was going to be my last big hurrah. I had to do everything I could for Kurt first. I had to get rid of some more problems.

By the following Monday, every bone in my body was screaming for me to kill. It was becoming an addiction and a necessity. I needed to kill. I needed to kill.

All this thought of killing is making me thirsty for some now. Maybe I should take out the next cop that comes by…

Anyway, my next kill was a bit of a massacre. The police were on full detail, but I still managed to sneak chemicals into the school. God, you people were so fucking stupid. You still had Schuester on surveillance, but of course, he wasn't the killer.

There was a Glee Club meeting after school the following day. Football practice was cancelled and I took the opportunity to set my trap. I mixed the chemicals and I felt woozy. I was pretty sure I hadn't done it quite correctly. So, of course, I knew there was a chance that it would blow up in my face or it would blow up the whole school. Hmm, that would quite literally blow up in my face then wouldn't it?

And so anyway, I skipped school the next day. The police came to my house the next day and checked on me. I had feigned illness pretty well. I took a sip of Ipecac right before you bozos came to the house and I puked right on the damn officers shoes. I had to use all my strength to stop myself from laughing my fucking ass off.

That afternoon, I put the news on. I figured this would have to start making national news at some point soon. I mean 8 or 9 high school students dead in like a week? There would just have to be news.

I knew the only flaw in my plan could be if Kurt was at school for my plans. And so, I called his Dad. I pretended like Kurt had a dentist appointment that they had forgotten about it. He ate it right up, and so I knew Kurt was okay.

At about 3:30, I turned my laptop to the cameras I had in the chorus room. I felt even more relief at the confirmation that Kurt wasn't there. The Glee Club seemed too interested in singing and dancing to notice that there was a fog coming out of the air events.

I was on the edge of my seat. I knew they would start choking in a few minutes. It was going to be great. I knew that. Quinn noticed it first. She ran out of the room.

I swore out loud and then I locked the doors. While I had been at the school, I had rigged the locks. So, with the click of a button, I could lock all the doors of the chorus room. I may have been failing school, but I was fucking genius.

My only mistake was probably getting caught by you fucking morons. I feel degraded.

So, what else must I confess to? Ah yes. Let me continue….

Mr. Schue tried to save them. He tried to open the doors and he took his jacket off and gave it to Artie. He was the first one to die. He crawled towards the door, struggling to stay alive. He struggled to hold his breath. But, his lungs gave out. I killed him because he never gave Kurt the solos he deserved (what can I say, I stalk his Facebook?)

Tina was next. She was only thirty seconds or so after Mr. Schue. Tears were streaming down her face, but I knew she knew she was going to die. She looked up to the heavens and smiled. She knew she was going to be with Mike Chang. She had to die because she never stood up for Kurt. I couldn't live with that.

Finn was next. He didn't do much of anything. He tried to hold his breath, but it was useless. I think on some level he knew that and he simply gave up. He had to die for calling Kurt a fag. That wouldn't go in my book. I didn't care that I had done the same thing, with me it was different. I loved Kurt. I had appearances to keep up.

Then it was Mercedes. She made it pretty quick and painless. There was some convulsing and screaming on her part, but then the life went out of her eyes. Beautiful.

Finally, there was Puck. I don't know, I didn't really fucking care about him. He was just a causality. They needed to die to make the fucking police (yeah you fuckers) think it was just the Glee Club. I was pretty confident no one would put together the Kurt angle.

I allowed myself to wait for only three days. The pain was excruciating. I needed to kill again and it was destroying me inside. It was the worst kind of want. I had been right about the national news. There were reporters all over town and the police were struggling to solve the case. Of course, they had no leads. There was nothing to go on.

That week, the funerals began. I made my appearance at Azimio's funeral and I stayed away from the rest. I longed to watch the fuckers cry, but I knew that would just add me to the suspect list. However, I did go near Finn's funeral. I was going to get Quinn.

I hid in her car. She was crying when she got in. She was about to turn the keys in the ignition when I came up behind her and took the scalpel to her neck. I just slit it. I wasn't in the mood to take time. Plus, I couldn't anyway. If I did then I probably would've gotten caught. On the plus side, I knew I didn't leave any evidence because I was in a full body suit. There was not a damn thing showing. I was just a giant black blob. I left the scalpel in Quinn's hands. I prayed you fuckers would believe Quinn had killed Rachel. Quinn had ran out of the room right before the gas went to lethal levels (yeah, I sent in an anonymous video to you fuckers, haha it was me!)

I was confident that it was the perfect set-up. It looked like a suicide with the weapon that killed Rachel Berry. I guess it wasn't.

Anyway, I was almost done. There was only Brittany and Santana left. And then I would be ready to kill Blaine. The thought intoxicated me.

That evening, Brittany and Santana were staying at a motel. I knew they were having their "sweet lady kisses" as per their usual, and I was excited to join in on the fun. It was going to be great.

"Hello ladies," I called out as I broke open their door.

Santana sat up from her spot on top of Brittany.

"Karofsky? What the fuck?" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes. She would say the name.

I pulled the gun out of my pocket and shot her straight between the eyes.

"It's that easy to take a life. You don't want me to do that to you, do you Brittany?"

"What happened to Santana?" she called with tears in her eyes.

"She's gone down to hell."

"Santana isn't going to hell! She's coming to heaven with me!"

"Sweetheart, you're about to be in hell."

I lunged for her and tied her mouth up. And then I tied her to the bed. Just like Rachel. It was repetitive and I knew it. So, I decided to change it up a bit. I pulled a condom out of my other pocket, put it on and got in the sack with Brittany. I put a blindfold on her and then I got busy. I gave her all the sweet lady kisses she could ever want and more. I didn't care if I was gay. It felt good knowing that the last time she ever had anyone, it was rape.

Now you're probably thinking what the fuck is wrong with this guy? Didn't he rape Rachel? Glad you're paying attention, I did. Read on and you're fucking pathetic question will be answered.

Then, I stabbed her in the vagina… repeatedly. I also stabbed her in the anus for good measure. It was the best release of all my recent killings.

She struggled to scream in her last moments, but it wasn't long before she too was gone.

And then there was one.

I forced myself to wait and watch. I followed Kurt as he drove to the movies every Friday afternoon after school. He was spending whole weekends with Blaine now and it was good to know that this was going to be easier than I thought.

On Saturdays, they would go to Cedar Point. Sundays they window shopped in Lima. Occasionally they bought stuff. I learned their routine and it was gratifying. I spent three weeks doing this.

The media lost interest in the tragic story of Lima, OH. They left, but I knew that with this last final kill, they'd be back. I had it all worked out.

I waited in silence on the fourth Wednesday at Blaine's house. It was a freaking typical house. He lived with the upper echelon of the town and his house was bigger than three of mine. One more reason I hated the fucking bastard. For all I knew he was fucking some bimbo here after hours. I didn't know and I sure as hell didn't care.

Blaine knew who I was, but I had myself prepared to look pretty convincing as someone who cared about Kurt and I was pretty sure I could get Blaine to come back to downtown Lima with me. He was gullible enough, and he was way too in love with Kurt not to trust me.

Plus, I had been extra nice to Kurt for a few weeks now. It was going well and he was beginning to trust me. I got the greatest high from this boy who was everything to me. I always had to be seated around him because otherwise, he would see I was fucking hard as a rock.

I always knew when he wasn't going to be with Blaine. I used those times to corner Kurt and talk him up.

It was a long time going, and Kurt was hesitant at first, but I wormed my way in. Taking it in small doses and letting him get used to the idea. I got us working as partners for two school projects and we aced them. It only added to our "friendship."

It was another twenty minutes before Kurt got out of class. It wasn't even the first class of the day and Kurt would be at least another thirty minutes before he left for the school. I had blocked Blaine's phone from getting messages. After all, he wouldn't believe me if Kurt was texting him.

I ran up to Blaine and acted as though I was out of breath. (I was thinking to myself, oh the fucker finally makes an appearance, he's as slow as fucking Azimio)

"Blaine! Blaine! You have to get back to Lima! It's Kurt."

He looked up from his phone. A look of shock wiping the smile off of his face.

"Karofsky? What the hell are you doing here?"

"It's Kurt. You have to come with me!"

He followed me towards my car and I was confident I was in the clear.

"Karofsky, tell me what's happening to Kurt. He told me how you've been acting. He may like you now, but I still don't trust you."

"And that's why I fucking hate you Blaine," I muttered.

"What did you just say to me?" he yelled.

"I said, I fucking hate you."

He paused and his moment of hesitation was his downfall. I threw him to the ground and slammed his head against the cement. It was too early in the morning for any of the neighbors to be out. But, of course, someone was getting their paper or some stupid shit like that.

"Hey, what's up with Blaine?" a voice called.

"Oh, he's just tired. It's such an early morning. I'm taking him to see our study group."

"Oh, well I'm Dave. We're neighbors. Do you mind if I talk to him?"

"We're really on a tight schedule. But, I'll have him come over later today."

I jumped into the driver's seat and drove off.

I looked in the mirror and I could see "Dave' running after us. I sped up and cursed him up and down. He had pulled out a cell phone and was calling someone. Of course his name had to be fucking Dave. Of course. It was the craziest thing I'd ever heard.

I had little doubt it was the fucking police. Why wouldn't it be? So, I figured my timeline was probably a little shorter than I had hoped. I knew at that point it was time to pick up Kurt and get my fucking show on the road.

I cursed for about two hours on the way back to Lima. I called Kurt's parents when we were close and told them that Kurt had been in an accident and they needed to go to the hospital. The hospital was twenty minutes away and I figured that would buy me a measly fucking hour. They would probably spend twenty minutes trying to find out about him. Then they'd probably go home and then they'd be back. Of course, Kurt was on his way to school by now. I was counting on the fact that they'd forget that.

Otherwise, I was pretty fucking screwed.

I drove around Main Street for a few minutes. School was going to start in less than a half hour and I figured we'd see Kurt soon enough. I took Blaine's phone out and texted Kurt. I told him to meet me outside the town park.

Blaine was slowly rousing himself and I knew I wouldn't have long. I pulled an oxygen mask out of the backseat and put it over Blaine's face. The tank was full of anesthetic and he'd be out for another hour or so.

Plus, I figured I might as well give him some painless sleep before reality set in. And, well I knew it was just going to make it so fucking worse. I was ecstatic about my final hurrah.

Blaine and I had to wait for Kurt to arrive and I was getting pissed. He was taking forever and his parents were probably at the hospital by this point.

Finally, I saw his car. His gorgeous silver car. I watched him step out of the car and into the cool September air. His hair whipped around in the wind and he looked sexier than ever. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. I hated to do this to Kurt, but it had to be done.

"Kurt! Kurt!" I called from across the parking lot.

He looked over at me in confusion.

I huffed as though I was out of breath and I hunched myself over and placed my hands on my knees. I'm pretty sure that performance deserved an Oscar.

"Dave? What are you doing here?" he asked looking longingly at the door.

I filled with rage inside. He was thinking of the fucking homo in my car. I pushed the button inside of my pocket that would tint the windows of my car.

"Blaine twisted his ankle and he called me and asked him to get you. He has a surprise for you, but he can't drive."

"Why didn't he text me?"

"That would ruin the surprise wouldn't it?"

"I guess. I just think he would have at least told me about the sprain."

"Well, you can ask him about it when we get there. My car's right over here," I turned towards my car and rolled my eyes.

The banter was fucking ridiculous.

I wasn't sure anymore why I had decided to include my pride and joy in this fucking brilliant plan. He should've been pampered and loved. By me. Never by the asshole with the concussion in my passengers seat.

Kurt followed me to the car. He stepped in and closed the door. He noticed Blaine and then the real fun began.

"Karofsky, what's going on?"

The way he said my name sent warmth throughout my entire body. It was so good to be in such close proximity to Kurt again.

"I'm going to take care of you, babe," I said, pushing a button on my door.

Kurt tried to lunge at me, but soon a gas filled the car. I grabbed the mask off of Blaine and put it over my own face. I had practiced this before and I knew if I turned the gas off fast enough and opened the windows, then I could take the mask off before I fell asleep.

Kurt struggled to hold his breath, but he soon succumbed to the nitrous oxide (laughing gas). He fell asleep after a ton of it and I raced to get back to my house. I knew Blaine would probably be out for a while. The fucking weakling. But, Kurt was strong and I was positive that he would wake up faster. Besides, he didn't have a major head injury.

It wasn't long before I got back home. I dragged Blaine's body to the back and into the shed. I had something that looked like a cot in there and I used it for Blaine. I had restraints and I put these on him as well. I was going to need them.

I went back to the car and saw Kurt trying to escape the car. I opened the door for him and he came out running. He was faster than I had anticipated, but I was faster still. I tackled him to the ground and held my hands on his jaw (so he couldn't bite me) and over his mouth (so he couldn't scream).

"Babe, I'm so sorry I have to do this to you, but I have to show you what a loser you're dating," I whispered to him, dragging him to the shed.

He was limp. I know that he was in love with me. I know that he thought it was brilliant. I know that he couldn't wait to see me hurt the man he was dating.

I tied him up in a barber's chair I had from a raid on an abandoned building. I figured Kurt might not appreciate… the finer things in life like I did. I was sure he was too innocent to agree with some of the things I would be doing.

I looked out of the window to double check that my parents were gone. They were. We had no neighbors to bother us and I knew there was no way we could be bothered.

"So, Kurt this is the main event," I told him as I held smelling salts under Blaine's nose.

He jolted awake. He had tears in his eyes and he was looking around the room. He looked confused and bewildered.

"Kurt?" he whispered softly.

"I'm right here, Blaine. I'm right here. It's okay. We're going to get out of this," Kurt called from his seat.

Blaine struggled to face Kurt, but he was unable to move his head over. His head was in a vice and it wasn't moving anytime soon.

Tears started to fall down both of their cheeks and rage filled inside me. They weren't supposed to be this emotional. Kurt was supposed to be in love with me! I was supposed to show Kurt what a mistake he had made with Blaine.

"Blaine, sit back, relax and enjoy the show," I said, laughing, "Your hands are just beautiful," I turned to Kurt, "wouldn't you agree?"

Kurt looked in terror as I caressed Blaine's hands. I made a show of inspecting them. I knew it was cruel but I felt fantastic doing it. And I knew Kurt would forgive me later. There was no way he couldn't.

I put his hand down and then I went to my work station. I had my weapons in a tool belt. One of those things you can wrap up. I don't know what the fuck you call them. I unrolled it and took a second to take in my tools. I picked up

I started to cut at Blaine's thumb. It took more strength then I was used too to cut it off. Blood trickled down on the floor and he screamed in pain. I had never seen him so broken and it invigorated me. I loved the power. It was incredible. I stopped and watched him for a minute before I moved on to his next finger. It was even better than the thumb. His screams got louder and he struggled to catch his breath. I didn't let him. I moved on to the next finger. His screams weren't as loud this time and I got angry.

I hit him in the head with the butt of the knife. I turned to Kurt and he was sobbing. His eyes were full of fear and pain. I couldn't look away from him. His eyes were pleading with me to stop. I only got angrier. I consider it as our first fight. I was going to kill him. I had to. Fuck him.

Blaine was still conscious and his eyes were vacant. For a moment, I was afraid that he was already dead, but I realized that he had figured out that resistance was futile. He knew he was going to die and there was nothing he could do about it.

I smiled. I was so excited for this. It was beyond belief. I wouldn't expect someone like you fuckers to understand that feeling, but I promise it's amazing.

I took the remaining two fingers in my hand and then I snapped them both at once. There was a renewed moan from Blaine. He was struggling not to scream and his face was turning pale. He looked horrible. I could only imagine what he would be like after I was through with him.

"Stop, please. Dave just stop! This is my fault! Just take me instead!" Kurt yelled from his chair, "Please…" he whispered.

"Oh, Kurt. It's not your fault. You're too perfect for this to be. It's this fuckers fault. And he needs to be punished."

Horror filled his face. And I was disgusted by Blaine. I couldn't believe everything he had done to Kurt. He was going to pay.

I could feel the rage inside of me consuming every part of me. I took a butcher's knife off of my table and I placed at the bottom of Blaine's neck.

"Noooooo!" Kurt screamed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be quick and painless."

I pressed the knife through the skin and then I cut. I cut through his shirt and down his stomach. He kept his screams at bay until I got to his abs. I pushed even harder. It was a shallow, long cut but blood oozed out of him faster than I ever would have guessed.

Kurt was screaming behind me. I felt horrible doing this to him, but it had to be done.

"Kurt, Kurt. Babe… I'm going to be fine. Don't … don't worry about me. It's o…kay. I love you," Blaine coughed out.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out through his tears.

I was thoroughly tempted to pull the next trick out of my head to prevent him from talking to Kurt ever again. Or hearing Kurt. That sounded like a better idea, but I thought I'd let him go a little bit longer. Until I thought about it.

I pulled a battery off of the shelf.

Kurt knew what I was about to do. His father had probably told him about battery acid. Obviously as a child, it had been a danger in the shop. So, I was confident he knew. I looked to Blaine again. His eyes were wide with fear. Maybe he knew the horrors of sulfuric acid too. After all, _Criminal Minds _had just had an episode that featured sulfuric acid. That was one of their best, truly.

Blaine was still oozing blood, but I wanted to see a fountain. I wanted to see him scream. I wanted Kurt to see just how weak he was. And how strong I was. I ripped his shirt aside.

I felt myself go hard. His chest was gorgeous. Muscles perfectly sculpted. I had a moment of weakness. I honestly considered letting him go and killing Kurt instead.

Then my mission came back to me. At the very least, I now knew how Blaine had wormed his way in. It was clear. He had to go, and quickly. Before he got to me too. But, I still wanted to make a show of it and take my time.

I took a deep breath, and I took another look at Kurt. This time, anger filled his eyes.

"You bastard!" he screamed.

I ran over and smacked him across the face.

"Maybe, you won't make it out of here too Kurt."

"At least I'd get to be with the man I love!" he screamed.

I snapped. My blood was boiling and I was going to hurt Kurt for hurting me. That bitch was going to feel pain like never before.

I walked back over to Blaine, cracking my neck along the way and trying not to let my rage get the best of me. I was going to do that when I got to Blaine.

I grabbed the butcher's knife again and I lifted my hands high in the air, both clutching the knife and then I threw the knife down into Blaine's lower abdominal. Right above his hip.

He screamed for a few straight minutes. Kurt was thrashing in his chair, struggling to get up and comfort Blaine. But, I had tied him in the chair too well. I would never let him help Blaine anyway. As Blaine's blood began to drip onto the floor, Kurt started to scream as if he was in pain too.

He was acting far more vicious than I would have ever imagined. It was pretty scary actually. But, that just made me love him more. I was so glad I picked someone so strong.

I suppose it was just by chance that I didn't get any arteries. Although, that was probably good because then he would last longer.

Kurt was still struggling to get out of his chair. He finally toppled over and he was stuck on the floor in the chair. I was watching Kurt and it was highly entertaining. I felt almost bad for him, but it was his own fault that he was on the floor. If he had just watched, I would have eventually let him go.

Anyway, I picked Kurt off of the floor and I took a needle off of my work desk. I gave Kurt a nice little spinal analgesia. I had a strong dose and I figured he wouldn't feel anything below his waist for a nice long while. He probably also wouldn't be able to move. But, I didn't really know. I had never used it before and I just knew that it was impossible to feel for wherever I injected him down.

"Fuck you, Karofsky! Fuck you!" he yelled to me.

I smacked him across the face again.

I leaned near his ear and whispered to him, "You better watch it Kurt or I'll stick you again and this time you won't be able to breath. And then maybe I'll take a needle to your boyfriend and let him be without pain. Just so he can watch you die.

He spit in my face.

"You're going to regret that Kurt! I'm going to make you wish Blaine was dead!"

The rage consumed me even more. I could feel Kurt slipping away from me and I was going to make him pay for it. I ran over to Blaine and I stared. He was unconscious and there was hardly any blood coming out of him anymore. I feared that I had gone too far. I was afraid I had taken too long doing things to Kurt. I took my hands and swept the contents of my table to the floor.

One of the containers of battery acid went a bit further than the rest of the tools, and some of the liquid flew out in mid-air. I watched in horror as it hit Kurt in the face and in a line down the rest of his body. It soaked parts of his arm and leg, as well as his chest.

He screamed in pain.

Blaine, who was barely conscious, looked up. It was the first time I had seen him try to move for a while. I had a renewed hope about him.

"Kurt?" he croaked, "are… you… okay?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm," he paused and screamed again, "I'm going to be fine," he said hurriedly as another wave of pain struck him.

Blaine struggled against his restraints. His cut was barely bleeding, only oozing when he moved. I took it as some kind of miracle. There was something fascinating and amazing about that boy. It was clear to me that he would do anything for the people he loved and I was fully prepared to let him live. He wasn't telling me to fuck off and he was absolutely gorgeous.

I walked up to him and I kissed him on the lips.

Through Kurt's screams, I could hear him yelling, "No!"

Blaine didn't do anything when I pulled away. It was instant gratification and I loved him for it. The beautiful boy before me was stealing my heart. But, Kurt wasn't to be outdone. Clearly, they had been fighting over me. I don't care what you fucking retards say, that's what was happening. I was there. I know.

Kurt spent a few minutes breathing. I figured that he was finally adjusting to the pain. Unfortunately, it was probably the worst pain he'd ever been in.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. You just anger me so much."

"You're never going to get away with this. I'm going to fucking make sure of it," he spat at me.

I bent to the floor and I picked up a knife.

"You know Kurt, I'm very sick of your bullshit. I think this should go to Blaine? Don't you think? Maybe I'll carve his stomach out a bit? How does that sound?"

Suddenly, we heard Blaine's voice, "Kurt, I love you. I'm not going to make it much longer. I've lost too much blood. Tell my family I love them."

"Blaine! No! You're going to make it! I can't lose you!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs.

I let them talk for a few minutes. I don't fucking remember what they talked about and I don't fucking care either. It was fucking ridiculous. And so cheesy. God, it was painful to listen to.

I looked out the windows. They were a little dusty, but I saw the worst thing possible. The lights on in my house. I could just make out my mother's face in the kitchen window, a look of terror on her face.

I know I wouldn't have long until the police would show up. Panic began to set in. I knew I had to have a crazy look on my face. Kurt looked afraid of me and Blaine had gone silent.

"So, Karofsky have you finally realized what a dick you are?" Kurt said.

I lunged at him. I gripped his neck and felt his gorgeous skin against my hand. It was silky smooth and I was in love with this neck. I hated to ruin it in away. But, I squeezed it till I could feel the muscles go limp and Kurt slump over.

"What have you done?" Blaine whispered.

"I just choked Kurt, you fucking moron!" I yelled, crying at the sight of Kurt unconscious.

"And where does that leave you? The boy you clearly love is unconscious. You were in such a rage, who knows what you even did to him?" he seethed.

"Maybe we should make sure you don't wake up too."

"At least I'll be with Kurt, you fucking moron. I'll be a lot closer than you."

I lunged for him as well. I took the battery acid and poured it on Blaine's legs and listened to his screams. I took the knife and opened his wound a little more. Most of the blood had dried on his skin. There was still some oozing from his wound, but it was minimal. But, he was a sight to see. Blood soaked his shirt and his eyes were wild. He was struggling against the pain that suffocated him.

And as soon as Kurt went down, so did his will to live. Thinking about it now, I can see that maybe he was just trying to get me to kill him.

He screamed for another minute or so. Then, there was a knock at the door. I rolled my eyes. It was time to deal with the fucking idiots of the Lima Police Department.

"Yes, who is it?" I called out.

"It's the Lima Police Department. Open the door!" a gruff voice called out.

"Nah, I think I'll pass," I replied.

I knew I had almost no time left with Kurt. So, I took one last stab at Blaine. That pun was fully intended. I took the scalpel and I made a deep cut from his clavicle to his sternum. He screamed in pain for a moment and then he finally went out. I made an identical cut in Kurt's chest. He stayed unconscious.

I could hear banging outside the door. I tried not to laugh. You fucking idiots couldn't figure out how to open a door. I was just great in my opinion. Just fucking brilliant.

That was right when you did bang down the door. I held the knife up in the air.

"Drop the knife, Dave. Drop it!" the gruff one yelled.

I ignored him and just laughed. It was gratifying.

Then you morons tried to fucking shoot me. Haha, I bet that went wonderfully. What you dicksticks didn't realize was I had on extra padding on. So, you shot me in all the wrong places. Little did I know, that would back fire. Instead of hitting my hand and making me drop the knife, the bullet hit Kurt.

Then you shot me again. This time in the stomach; I had no protection for that.

I fell to the ground in a heap. The pain blinded me. I couldn't see or hear anything. My life was nothing. I was simply a blob.

I remember blacking out and waking up in the hospital. There was an officer at every exit out of the room, and my parents were in the opposite corner.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You orchestrated a massacre, David."

My mother had tears in her eyes. It was the first time I had ever seen her show emotion.

"You killed that poor boy. You tortured him. In our backyard."

I knew she had to be talking about Blaine.

"It was a pleasure."

"Really, the boy you had pictures of in your room? The boy you were stalking? You're happy he's dead?" she cried out.

I felt the world crash around me. I couldn't breathe. Beautiful, sweet Kurt Hummel was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you'd like to read this story from Kurt or Blaine's point of view just review or message me about it and maybe I'll do it.**

**(I can't believe it, but I'm crying as I write this. I'm not even at the end yet. I'm just at the gas in the air vents part. This is seriously much more difficult to write than I anticipated. (I guess was, actually))**

**And I'm so, so, so, so sorry for the end. Omg. So sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So, after over a year, I've decided to revisit this story. This time I'll do it from Blaine's point of view.

WARNING: **Severe violence, possible torture, please don't read it if you don't want to read about that stuff. I have other stories that are much more pleasant. Read those if this isn't your kind of thing. This is rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any related ideas. Also, I'm no doctor, so I'm sure that these medical references won't be very accurate. I'll try using Google and stuff, but the internet isn't that reliable.**

Blaine Anderson

Precinct 394

Lima, OH

11/20/11

Witness Statement

Detective Vasquez: What happened?

I'm not sure where to begin. This has been the hardest experience of my entire life. I feel so alone, and I don't even know where to begin to pick up the pieces…. I don't even know if I want to relive what has happened to me.

I'll start at the beginning. I love Kurt Hummel. I love him with a passion that I've never felt for anyone else. Everything about him was young and energetic and he lived with a passion that couldn't be matched. He was a diva, but he was my diva.

I started the school year at Dalton Academy, but I quickly transferred to McKinley to be with Kurt. It was hard for him, he was constantly being bullied by an asshole, mother fucker, sorry, named David Karofsky and his gang of football jerks.

Azimio pushed Kurt against some lockers and it broke my heart to watch Kurt suffer with these bullies. I tried to tell people, but no one believed it, no one could help. Kurt didn't want to go for help, and they couldn't do anything without him.

On the night before West Side Story auditions, I went to Kurt's to visit. He looked gorgeous and happy when he auditioned. I thought for sure he could get whatever part he wanted, even if I knew that I wanted the lead too.

On the morning of auditions, news about the death of Azimio Adams sent shockwaves through the school. He had been in my English class. I never liked him much, but it was tough to look at an empty seat and know that they were never coming back. The police interviewed everyone and rumors flew around the school about what could possibly have happened.

Kurt didn't know what to think. He was confused and upset, but he also felt an indifference. He hated Azimio for what he had done and I don't think he could have felt that upset about it. He was upset, but mostly do to his feeling or lack thereof over the whole matter.

West Side Story auditions began and soon we had our leads. Kurt was upset he wasn't lead and Rachel didn't help by bragging about her lead. I felt terrible about getting Tony, but I couldn't pass up the opportunity, either.

At the end of that week, everyone was getting ready for a party at Rachel's house. We gathered at her house at 7PM. Everyone waiting to go in together. There was a small sign on the door that told us to go right downstairs. Finn was excited, his eyes twinkling with the thought of seeing her again.

We were shocked to find Rachel, dead. Hanging through the celing.

Detective Vasquez: Do you need a minute?

Blain Anderson:

No, I can do this…. Her neck was bulging, new stitches hanging throughout. Her eyes were full of pain and sadness… they were empty. Her panties were hanging around her ankles and it was the worst thing I'd ever seen.

Finn fell to his knees, his mind empty. He just stared. Kurt fainted, I held him as I held back my own tears. Rachel didn't deserve anything like what she got. She wasn't the perfect person, but she wasn't a monster. I'm not sure what else even happened that night. I just tried to process everything.

The empty chair in the choir room was painful to look at. No one sang for a few days. We tried to console each other and most of the time was spent sitting there, staring. We were pathetic.

Kurt and I spent a lot of time together in those couple days. We cried together, mourned together. I did it all for him. I was mourning too, but his pain was so much greater than mine could ever have been.

In the paper, her murder was overshadowed by that of a few gangbangers that had been murdered, presumably by a rival gang.

A few days later, Mike Chang snapped at Kurt, telling him to be strong. We were all surprised, didn't know how to react. Kurt vented about him on the way home from Glee, how insensitive he was and how terrible of a friend.

The next day, we heard about the next disaster at the school. Mr. Irving, the beloved Chemistry teacher and Mike Chang had been killed. Once again, they were violent deaths. They couldn't quite get the blood stains or some of the charring off of the floor and it was a constant reminder of what happened. A few months later, we got a new student and when she asked what had happened, it just reopened everyone's wounds.

They told us Mike had died from shock, and it had been quiet and peaceful. But, the members of Glee knew he had been killed by hydrochloric acid. Of course, I guess the fire confused everything.

Then, the police arrested Mr. Schue for his murder. That was the worst day of Glee Club. We were discussing our lesson for the week: pain and mourning. The police came in and gave him a perp walk out of the building. We tried to tell them, it couldn't have been him, but Mr. Schue didn't have an alibi and they were going to arrest him.

The following day another kid died. He ran the paper. Everyone thought he was annoying and weird… until he died. Then it was like he was everyone's friend. Mr. Schue was also released, but he was on suspension until further notice. It was awful. Glee Club was meeting in secret with Mr. Schue. We would just wait an extra half hour to meet and then most of the staff was gone.

A week went by like this. We mourned, we sang and we tried to move on. Some days I needed to be on my own. I just did. I needed solitude. I tried to find some in my room, but no one would let me. My family wanted to talk about everything and Kurt always needed me.

On Tuesday of that next week, Kurt had a dentist appointment and I took It as the perfect opportunity to avoid Glee Club rehearsal. I went outside and took a mile long walk. It was refreshing.

Meanwhile, we learned later that there had been a poison gas in the choir room, killing the rest of the Glee Club. Artie, Mr. Schue, Tina, Finn, Meredes and Puck. Quinn managed to realize what was going on. The other funny thing was, Kurt didn't have a dentist appointment, the office had no idea what they were talking about.

By Thursday, the funerals had started. The only funeral home in Lima, was packed solid for a week. Everyone in Lima came out for the funerals. They were frustrated by the lack of leads and suspects and they were mourning. It was terrible. It was the kind of thing that you thought only happened in the movies or the books. The kind of books that rip your heart and soul out, twist and warp it and then put it back in and expect you to be ok.

At Finn's funeral, they found Quinn dead. I could barely feel each subsequent death now, I was so overwhelmed by the emotion.

Brittany and Santana had been missing from school all week. They were found murdered at a hotel a few days later. Their murders were chilling. Kurt and I were afraid for our lives. We were the only ones left in Glee Club. We didn't know what to do. The police were lost also and the reporters were beginning to leave.

We left Lima on Saturdays for a few weeks. We tried to go have fun at Cedar Point. We shopped on Sundays, pretending that everything was okay, even though it was far from it. At school, Dave Karofsky, was earning Kurt's trust. We all seemed to become friends, dealing with what was happening. He was helpful and honest, and it was what exactly what we needed. Exactly.

After a few weeks of this, a Wednesday arrived. Karofsky showed up at my house, breathing heavy, out of breath and red faced. There was something about his eyes, they weren't entirely truthful. But, I never noticed it at the time. I was worried about Kurt.

I followed him to his car. I hadn't learned to trust him yet. I remembered everything he had done to Kurt, even if he didn't.

He told me fucking hated me and I was stonewalled. I didn't understand what was happening. I felt him throw me and then… all was black.

I jolted awake. I was in a dark, dingy shed. Karofsky was standing next to me and Kurt was in the corner, in a seat. I was confused and upset. I was scared for my life. More afraid of anything than ever before.

I called for Kurt.

"I'm right here, Blain. I'm right here. It's okay. We're going to get out of this," he said softly, tears running down his face.

I struggled against my restraints. I wanted to look right at him, but I couldn't my head was in a vice.

"Blaine, sit back, relax and enjoy the show," Dave said, laughing, "Your hands are just beautiful," he turned to Kurt, "wouldn't you agree?"

I could just see Kurt looking at me with tremendous fear as he touched my hands, massaging them. He kept inspecting them and it only made me fear him more.

He left for a moment and went to a station with lots of scary looking tools. There was a belt he unraveled with more scary looking instruments.

Quickly, he made a move towards me and cut at my thumb. Then, my next finger. With each cut, my screams got louder and the pain more intense. I just wanted to die. I didn't care about anything else but alleviating the pain and my Kurt, my sweet Kurt. I didn't want him to see me like this. I felt pathetic, being unable to stop screaming or sobbing. When he got to the middle finger, I held it in as best as I could. I was quieter. That seemed to piss Karosky off.

He hit me in the head with a knife, the side without the blade, and watched Kurt. He was sobbing uncontrollably. I stopped myself and just tried to think about the good things that had happened in my life. I didn't pretend to have hope. I had given up and resigned myself to death. That was okay. I could die. I felt dead inside already. Little did I know, that's not what being dead inside feels like. My last two fingers, he broke. I moaned, but tried to keep as quiet as possible.

"Stop, please. Dave just stop! This is my fault! Just take me instead!" Kurt yelled from his chair, "Please…" he whispered.

"Oh, Kurt. It's not your fault. You're too perfect for this to be. It's this fuckers fault. And he needs to be punished."

Detective Vasquez: Do you want to stop?

Blaine Anderson: (pause) No, let's finish this. Kurt looked horrified. More than the torture, that killed me inside.

He grabbed a butcher's knife then, and held it up to my neck.

"Noooooo!" Kurt screamed.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. It'll be quick and painless," Karofsky insisted.

He pressed the knife through my skin and made a ridiculous cut through my shirt, down my stomach and to my abs. As he went down, he pushed harder and I began to scream. I could feel blood oozing out of me and I knew the end was coming.

"Kurt, Kurt. Babe… I'm going to be fine. Don't … don't worry about me. It's o…kay. I love you," I coughed out.

"Blaine!" Kurt called out through his tears.

He pulled something off the shelf. Kurt's eyes widened and he was silent, dumbfounded. I knew it must have been something bad, and I prepared for the worst.

He pulled my shirt aside and seemed to pause. He looked at me… like he was attracted to me. Like, he wanted me.

"You bastard!" Kurt screamed.

Dave ran over and smacked him across the face.

"Maybe, you won't make it out of here too Kurt."

"At least I'd get to be with the man I love!" he screamed.

He went crazy then. He came back over to me, cracking his neck along the way.

He stabbed me again, just above the hip. I just kept screaming. I felt like it was hours. There was nothing but pain. Nothing mattered but the torture and agony that was in my body, in my very soul, my very being.

I saw Kurt tip the chair over. Karofsky gave him something and Kurt had a vengeful look in his eyes.

"Fuck you, Karofsky! Fuck you!" he yelled to me.

Dave smacked him across the face again.

He leaned near to Kurt whispered to him. He spit in Dave's face.

"You're going to regret that Kurt! I'm going to make you wish Blaine was dead!"

I saw black again. I don't know what happened.

I woke up again and heard Kurt screaming

"Kurt?" I croaked, "are… you… okay?"

"I'm… I'm… I'm," he paused and screamed again, "I'm going to be fine," he said hurriedly as another wave of pain struck him.

I struggled to get free again, wanting this whole experience to be over. I willed it to be a dream. Karofsky kissed Kurt on his lips and I felt hope that maybe it was just a nightmare, maybe it wasn't real.

Kurt spent a few minutes breathing. I figured that he was finally adjusting to the pain. Unfortunately, it was probably the worst pain he'd ever been in.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. You just anger me so much," Dave stammered.

"You're never going to get away with this. I'm going to fucking make sure of it," he spat at me.

Dave bent to the floor and picked up a knife.

"You know Kurt, I'm very sick of your bullshit. I think this should go to Blaine? Don't you think? Maybe I'll carve his stomach out a bit? How does that sound?"

Suddenly, I called out, "Kurt, I love you. I'm not going to make it much longer. I've lost too much blood. Tell my family I love them."

"Blaine! No! You're going to make it! I can't lose you!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs.

I'm not positive what I said next, but I told him I loved him again.

"Kurt, I wanted to marry you and spend our lives together. I never wanted to be without you. I'm sorry I have to leave you."

I couldn't even hear Kurt due to the pain.

"So, Karofsky have you finally realized what a dick you are?" Kurt said.

Dave lunged at him. He gripped his neck. Kurt slumped over and lost consciousness.

"What have you done?" Blaine whispered.

"I just choked Kurt, you fucking moron!" he yelled, crying at the sight of Kurt unconscious.

"And where does that leave you? The boy you clearly love is unconscious. You were in such a rage, who knows what you even did to him?" I seethed.

"Maybe we should make sure you don't wake up too."

"At least I'll be with Kurt, you fucking moron. I'll be a lot closer than you."

He lunged at me, pouring acid from a battery on my legs. This was a new kind of pain. Worse than everything that had happened thus far. I just kept screaming. I heard the police and breathed a sigh of relief. At least they could save Kurt.

Karofsky refused to open the door. He cut me one last time. I saw black again.

I woke up in the hospital. I was shocked that I made it.

"Where's Kurt?" was my first question.

His family was gathered in my room. I prayed he was out before me.

"Oh honey…." Carol said.

"Blaine, Kurt died at that shed. Karofsky killed him."

The world was blank, I struggled to get up, opening new wounds again and watching blood ooze out of my bandages. I didn't care. Kurt was gone and I just wanted to take his place.


End file.
